Khajiit Dale Badantel
Khajiit Dale Badantel (カジット・デイル・バダンテール) is one of the twelve core members of Zuranon. His objective in E-Rantel was to create a second undead city but he was foiled by Momon and Nabe. Appearance An elderly man with a sickly appearance that exudes evil. He also wears a red robe. Personality Khajiit is quite evil wishing to create a second undead city and turn himself into a Lich. He seems to have no problem with sacrificing thousands of innocent people in order to achieve his goal. His patience and need for planning demonstrates his meticulous character as he prepared for the Spiral of Death for five years. Khajiit began to felt despair at the Pleiades's power over his own, lamenting that all the hard work he's been through for five years has been destroyed by just a few minutes by her hand. Background Born into a poor household, he first became a magic caster focusing on necromancy as a way to bring his mother back to life, but somehow got lost along the way. He joined Zuranon and dedicated himself to spreading death and destruction. He is one of the twelve core members of Zuranon. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc In the crypts of E-Rantel's Cemetery, while Khajiit is imbuing mana into the Orb of Death in preparation for his ritual to turn E-Rantel into a city of undead, he is interrupted by Clementine as she unexpectedly makes her way into his hidden sanctuary. He demands her to leave and dismisses her attempts to be familiar with him. His hostility vanishes after she presents the Crown of Wisdom to him, a treasure relic from the Slane Theocracy she had stolen while she was still a member of the Black Scripture. After discussing the effects of the crown and Clementine's past in the Theocracy, Khajiit agrees to her request in causing havoc and assisting him his ritual. They then make plans to kidnap one who will be qualified to wear the crown. He allows Clementine to retrieve the person while he continues with his preparations. As Khajiit raising more undead warriors to his cause with his magic. Clementine returns and reports that their target has disappeared and went to an adventurer's quest. When Clementine suggests at kidnapping Nfirea's grandmother he warns her not to underestimate her and to tone down her 'activities' lest he eliminate her as an obstruction to his goal. Feeling insulted Clementine attempted to stab him with her weapon, only to have the necromancer calmly summon a Skeletal Dragon to block the attack. Unfazed by the new opponent, Clementine states that destroying the summon creature would be easy for her, but Khajiit warns that it isn't the only one he commands. Clementine later unsheathes her blades saying that the only reason why he survived was because she was holding back, to which Khajiit doubts her claim. As she leaves, the necromancer wonders about the probability of success if he actually committed in fighting her. His last thought lingers to her former position of the ninth seat of the Black Scripture. When Nfirea Bareare returns to his shop and is cornered by Clementine, he emerges from the back door and warns Clementine not to waste time to fool around, just as she was thinking of enjoying herself in torturing each of the members of the Swords of Darkness. Later in the E-Rantel Cemetery, he is interrupted by Momon and Nabe in the midst of a chanting ritual with his subordinates. As Momon and Clementine went some where else for their duel, he and his fellow members of Zuranon faced of with Nabe. The next moment, Nabe easily kills his subordinates with her twin lightning spell. He, however, did not die but was left with some scratches and light burn marks. He then summons two Skeletal Dragon and orders it to attack Nabe. After seeing Narberal Gamma true form, she destroyed his two Skeletal Dragons, who he believed to be absolute resistance against first to sixth tier magic. He is overwhelmed by despair as he was turned into a smoking corpse from her seventh tier lighting. Abilities and Powers Though he is a fairly competent magic caster, Khajiit mostly relies on his magic item, known as the Orb of Death, that allows him to create and control a multitude of undead. With its help, he is capable of creating stronger undead, such as the Skeletal Dragon. He normally hides behind his undead such as the undead dragon when fighting against his opponents. His offensive skills are poor, and his spell repertoire is mostly focused on healing and strengthening the undead minions he raises. Active * Acid Javelin: '''Fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. * '''Shield Wall: '''Raises the target's defense. * '''Create Undead: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to spawn an low-tier undead minion. * Undead Flame: '''Surrounds the target with an aura of mystical flames. When an enemy makes contact with the target, they are engulfed in dark fire. * '''Lesser Strength: '''Raises the target's strength. * '''Ray of Negative Energy: '''A beam of dark power that can heal undead. * '''Reinforce Armor: '''Raises the target's defense. * '''Resist Lightning Element * Undying Spirit * Silence * Spiral of Death Relationships Clementine Khajiit knows that Clementine is a sadistic mercenary for hire. He dismisses her attempts to be friendly with him. He constantly worries about the possibility that her overzealousness for battle and blood will ruin his plans to become a lich. Trivia * In the LN, he moaned his mother and his background was revealed just before he perished by lightning. However, in the anime, it only showed that he was shocked by the destruction of his Skeletal Dragons and died into a smoking pile of ash. * After having been killed by Narberal Gamma, his body has mysteriously disappeared from where it was held along with Clementine. Quotes * (To Clementine): "That's wonderful, Clementine. If you are willing to assist, the festival of death will be finished ahead of schedule. No problem, I will do everything I can to aid you." * (To Clementine): "You might be strong against living beings with your one hit kill technique, but how would you fare against undead that don’t have vitals? Do you really think this is my final trump card?" * (To Nabe): “''Anyone who foolishly attempts to derail my plans is obviously an idiot. Not knowing my might and rushing here to meet your end! My preparations are done! Let me show you the power of the supreme pearl fully charged with negative energy!"'' * (To Narberal): "I spent five years to prepare in this city! The wish I couldn’t let go after thirty years! Do you have the rights to destroy all this!? You, who suddenly showed up!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Caster Category:Zuranon